


Bad Triangle

by JoSvensk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Divorce, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff, Lemon, Love Triangles, Mukkun, Murasakibara being Murasakibara, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: Being trapped between purple giant and poker-face boy. But who is your true love?Decide before yandere will came back...





	Bad Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> Long time without AO3, but I'm back
> 
> Here is my new ff-this time with KnB
> 
> Enjoy :)

You looked at the clock. In the next five minutes you'll be free and ready for big portion of sweat and hard training. As a manager of Yosen High Men Basketball Team you helped a coach with a training schedule for the first years. You looked back to see like Murasakibara is yawning and staring at the clock. He caught your look and smiled as lazy as only he could.  
“Miss [L/N], if I'm disturbing you, you can leave the class.” said your teacher in the middle of her boring lecture about Macbeth.  
“Gomen” you bowed slightly and smiled to Murasakibara. Both of you laughed and tried to look like a good student. When the bell rang you stood up and went to the gym. Just two months ago you joined the team and started your second year at high school. As a transfer student, it was difficult due to your parents divorce. You smiled when you remembered how you met Himuro and Murasakibara.  


***

  
_When you were searching your class you bumped into two very tall guys. A bit ashamed you bowed and asked for directions._  
_“Atsushi, I think that she's from your class, not mine” said the dark haired boy and smile gently. “Show her where to go, we'll meet during the training.” he walked away and waved to you._  
_“Ne, Murochin, why do I have to do this?” the purple giant started to walk. "I wanted to buy sweets.”_  
_You followed him._  
_“I can give you mine, if you want.” you took some from your bag. “I'm not typical sweet-lover, but my mum thinks so, so I can share with you.”_  
_He looked and took them and started to eat chocolate bar._  
_“I'm Murasakibara Atsushi and you small-chin?”_  
_You smiled._  
_“I'm [L/N] [F/N]. Nice to meet you.”_  
_“Yeah” he muttered. “As long as you have sweets we can be friends”_  


***

  
Entering the gym was like going to another world for you. Even if coach was a bit strict, all of you had a good time there. As a manager you had to bring something for all of them. Today you choose chocolate muffins, which you made at home.  
“Short break guys! Come and see what I have for you.” you smiled and sat on a bench. Suddenly you felt that you're carried by Murasakibara and Himuro, as always, is right behind him with your bag full of snacks for the team.  
“Hey, that;s for everyone, not only for you two!” you tried to escape, but how could you run away from this giant? “At least put me down Mukkun, please. Or I won't give you muffins.”  
Murasakibara smiled and put you down.  
“Now, give me my muffins.”  
“Be more like gentlemen.” you scolded him and walked towards players to give them sweets. Then you sat down and took big bag full of chocolate muffins. "Here you go Mukkun."  
The purple giant smiled and give you a warm hug.  
“You're awesome small-chin.”  
“Don't call me like that, I told you!” you blushed a little.  
In the same time Himuro took a bite of your bento which was open and gave you a small peck.  
“You should smile like that more.”  
“What?” you blushed much more.  
“Nothing” he muttered and took a muffin from Murasakibara. “It wasn't important.”  


***

  
It was a normal match with the other school. As a manager you were sitting with a coach ready for everything what could happen. Luckily, it wasn't as hard as you thought. In the end of the fourth quarter it was obvious that Yosen'll win. Right after the whistle you ran to guys to hug them. But in the middle of your way to the court Himuro caught you and embraced so hard that you could barely breath.  
“[F/N] let's go somewhere. I wanna run away from here. Please, come with me.”  
“F-fine” you whispered.  
In the next five minutes you were out and even Murasakibara didn't know where to go to find the two of you.  


***

  
Himuro took you to the cinema. During the movie you felt his arm on your neck.  
“Is something wrong Himuro?” you asked and looked at him.  
“No, I was just stretching.” he smiled and embraced you. “Now it's perfect.” Himuro looked at the screen. “Look. That's my favorite scene.”  
On a screen a pair was confessing to each other. You were so into tat you didn't notice Himuro whispering.  
“I love you [F/N]...”  


***

  
Few days later you started to notice small presents addressed to you. Smiling to yourself you were reading those love letters from Mr. Anonymous trying to guess who was so much in love with you that he was sending flowers at your address once a week.  


***

  
You were sitting with your best friend in the class talking about coming St. Valentine's Day.  
“Are you going to confess to someone?” she asked.  
“To be honest, no.” you smiled and took a bite of your bento.  
“Why? Aren't you in love with Himuro-senpai?”  
“Shh…. Nobody can hear about that!”  
“About what?” you heard that melodic voice and looked back. Himuro was standing there with his usual gentle smile. “So? Would you tell me?”  
“Nothing important Himuro-kun.” you whispered and blushed a little.  
“Oh, common [F/N] drop that honorific already.” he smiled to you. “But the way, soon you'll tell me your secret.” with a light laugh he went out leaving you speechless.  
“Do you wanna tell me something [F/N]-chan?” your best friend asked.  
“I'm in love with my senpai.” you muttered. “Happy?”  
“Like hell.” she smiled and went to her seat, because the lesson was starting in the next two minutes.  


***

  
During the end of a school year you were seating with the rest of the second years while Himuro was on a stage. Just looking at him remembered you how awkward was the Winter Day.  
_The two of you decided to skip the classes to avoid Himuro's fangirls which would stalk you to find out where is Himuro. He decided to visit the zoo. Unfortunately it started to rain, so you ended up in your home with your small sister who forced the two of you to play with her. In fact seeing Himuro drinking a tee from a small pink cup made you laugh. When you had to say goodbye to him, you become sad. It was almost the last time when you could talk with him before he would go to the university._  
_“Ne, Himuro.”_  
_“Mm?” he stopped and looked at you. “Do you want to tell me something?”_  
_“It's ...it's not so important.” you started to blush._  
_Himuro came to you and forced you to look him in the eyes._  
_“Better tell me it now. Later might be not enough time for that.” he looked serious._  
_“I love you.” you whispered._  
_Himuro opened his eyes. Just looking at you right there made him nervous. After all, the two of you are going to be separate for the whole year. He couldn't let you suffer like that._  
_“I like you too [F/N], but I can't be with you right now.” he kissed your cheek and walked away leaving you all alone._  
After the end of the academy you left the school, ignoring the yells of Himuro. You couldn't face him. Not now, when you know that he rejected you.  
On the other side, Himuro was angry because he made you cry and he lost only one girl about who he cried the most.  
“Damn.” He muttered and took his bag to go to the airport. He was going back to USA for holidays.  
“To remember who I am.”

He thought and started to prepare his plan of getting you back.


End file.
